You want me to do WHAT!
by silverangelmimzy
Summary: When Miku meets Hal, things get a little out of hand with her "personal relations". Hiatus. Vocaloid/2001 crossover, with references. possible AU. R/R
1. An Unexpected Excursion

It all began late one October evening. My friend Akita (Akita Neru to be exact) had come over to my house to seek refuge from her brother, Nero, who was bawling his eyes out all the way from Nagoya after losing a hockey game. Ten hours, sitting in traffic, from Nagoya all the way to Sapporo, I was surprised she didn't snap sooner. We had just settled ourselves on the couch in our PJ's with a snack, watching Monty Python and the Holy Grail, when my own brother, Mikuo, entered the room. His usually cheerful face was replaced by a stern and serious look.

"Miku, phone for you. It's Rin." He flung the cordless phone over the couch and into my lap.

"Awwww, and it's the French Taunter too! Mikuo-onii-chan, why didn't you tell he I was busy?" He looked as if he could rip apart the fiercest lion with his bare hands at that moment.

"Ok, Ok! Don't give me that look! Rin, what's up?"

"Finally! I thought you'd never answer!" "Well we were watching the Holy Grail and-…"

"Miku, I don't care about that right now, just turn on the news!"

Akita heard the command (as we have super sharp hearing to pick up the correct notes when matching pitch from an instrument) and quickly flicked on Hokkaido TV. It was around 11 and that's when the news usually starts so we got lucky. A pretty newswoman appeared as the news began

"Good evening I'm Saki Fushimiya. Today the family of Yuki Sohmozaki was shocked and bewildered at this stunning event. The 17 year old daughter of actress and model Ran Tani was found washed up on the banks of Tokyo Bay last month Dead. She had been kidnapped by ex-boyfriend Akito Pingyi, a Japanese-Korean transfer student, raped, then tied up and thrown off the Rainbow Bridge with her wrists slit. Her funeral was last Friday.

"Yesterday, the police reopened her coffin to check to see if fingers found at the scene match the missing ones, only to find it empty. There was a frantic search but it was for nothing. Until today. Spatial Archeologists headed to the site of 2001's Tycho Magnetic Anomaly 1 (or TMA-1), in the Tycho Crater of the Moon, to find more answers. Instead they found the body of the missing Sohmozaki, leaning against the Monolith. It was covered with strange markings that were not there upon burial. The body is being sent to the United States Base of Columbia Hills on Mars to be analyzed before returning to Earth." Rin spoke.

"Hate to break it to you, Miku, but Len and I are on layover in Barcelona, and we can't make it." I stared at the phone.

"What?"

"Oh. AGGGH! Meiko! Why must you be such a ditz!" she yelled exasperatedly.

"Just go to our homepage or to the US's space program homepage and you'll see. Aww, shoot, gotta run. Len's hitting on a bunch of Swedish models and their getting a little frisky, Bye!"

And she hung up. I quickly accessed NASA's website and logged in. There, in bold Arial font was a list of names. Akita and I quickly scanned through the list. Famous astronauts, scientists, physicists, aeronautics professors, and a few great minds of the digital age were all on the list. And at the bottom, in bold letters, was this:

**Meiko Sakine**

**Kaito Sakine**

**Miku Hatsune**

**Mikuo Hatsune**

**Rin Kagamine**

**Len Kagamine**

**Gakupo Kamui**

**Luka Megurine**

**Megumi Poid**

**Neru Akita**

**Nero Akita**

**Haku Yowane**

**Dell Yowane**

**Teto Kasane**

**Ted Kasane**

_**You are to report IMMEDIATLEY to the nearest spaceport for transportation to International Space Station 5 where you will await orders until further notice.**_

_**Dr. Heywood Floyd, Head of department of Aeronautics.**_

Akita made a quick phone call home to Nero, saying that they had to go. I did a quick glance at Mikuo, who winked and said "we'll be there, you go on ahead." So after Akita and I packed our things, we set off for Sapporo airport in Akita's yellow V8 BMW. We then caught a plane to Tokyo, and headed to the Spaceport wing of their transportation.

A pretty lady at the desk spoke as we rolled on up.

"Ohayo Gozaimasu! How may I help you?"

We had forgotten it was almost 2:30 am, but Akita and I shrugged it off. "Um, we're here for one of the special flights specified on the NASA website." Her face darkened.

"I'll need to see proper identification and the list which your names are on."

Akita pulled the paper out of her carry-on and pushed it forward. She had highlighted our names so now they looked like **Miku Hatsune**and **Neru Akita****. **We both brought out our Driver's Licenses, our passports, and our official Vocaloid ID cards. Finally when she was satisfied, her smile returned and she printed tickets. "Enjoy your flight! I hope you figure out this mess!" we waved goodbye to the woman and marched into our gate.

Akita flopped down in a chair and moaned "What I would give for a Breakfast Burrito right now…" I fidgeted with my passport, which would not go back in its case. "So would I. I saw a Mc Donald's on the way here, want me to run and get you one?" She nodded. "I'll watch the stuff." Wallet in hand, I marched over to the said fast food restaurant.

Waiting in line was annoying, and my skirt was being ornery so I tried to flatten it. While this was happening I could hear two people speaking Russian. I switched my voice regulator to _International languages _and listened.

"…NASA's getting involved, this is a HUGE mission." Said one

"Vladek, how can you be sure? What if their theory about those markings is right? What would it do?"

"Dimitri. If it was at all right, which is physically impossible on all levels, and then we can start worrying. There is no way-NO WAY!-that this girl has any relation to them!"

"But Vladek! The royal family was huge! To get rid of all traces of it, they had to kill more than 300 people! And they don't even know if they got them all!" "Dimitri, there is no way that the royal family of Lunaria could have survived. And even if their script is burned into the Sohmozaki girls skin, she can't be the incarnated one, according to Dr. Johannes' theory. It has to be someone else…"

I switched back to Japanese as I approached the counter.

"Four Breakfast Burritos and Two large Cokes, please." The cashier punched it in and said "8000 yen please!" giving her the change, I grabbed the bag and cradled it in my arms, the cups of soda in my hands and dashed back to the gate. Akita was texting on her phone, which was usual for her. Not looking up, she spoke in a bored voice,

"So, you got them?" I nodded and pulled two out, tossing one to her.

"Yup. I got two extra."

"Sweet."

She grinned eagerly, unwrapping the paper and taking a big, satisfied bite. And well so did I. Between bites of burrito she mentioned the two Russian men I had seen earlier. She swallowed, and sucked on her coke for a moment, then said,

"Seemed like they were talking about дом." She said the last word in Russian, her favorite language to speak in. It meant "Home". I didn't say a word as I finished my first burrito.

"It also sounded like they were talking about 心の王子様, eh, Ohime-sama?" she grinned. "Aw, shuddap, or I'll eat your burrito." I said slyly and began sucking at my soda.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Ok, new story to satisfy my cruel obsession with 2001. DARN YOU STANLEY KUBRICK!! =0 Anyway…

There will be two (maybe more) pairings in this story, and everyone will be apart of this.

The Russian is actually Home and the Japanese is "Kokoro Ouji-sama" or "Heart Prince"

ALL WILL BE EXPLAINED IN TIME!!!


	2. The Mission Briefing

Being in zero-gravity is rather like being underwater. You can do many things you couldn't do normally, but then there are some trade-offs. Trade offs for Humans would probably be something like throwing up, or feeling lightheaded. We androids don't have that problem, but I absolutely hate it sometimes because it makes my hair an even bigger pain in the rear to deal with, and I can't catch floating things quickly. So I just ask for a cap that the flight attendants wear, and go to sleep.

Which is what I did, but I watched takeoff that morning. The small copper sun was just peeking over the Pacific when we achieved the speed of sound. And there it was. There's one point in space travel when you're high enough to see a huge part of the earth and most of the stars, but the tiniest hint of powder blue in the sky. This is what I saw on takeoff and I will never forget it. The sun was in the distance, turning the Pacific into a beautiful platter of copper-gold. Slowly, we broke away from the Earth's atmosphere, and made our way in to Space.

At first, when I saw Space Station 5, I thought it was a piece of space junk. Maybe a ring off one of the Saturn V rockets. But as we got closer I was amazed. I tugged on Akita's sleeve,

"Akita! Look at that! Isn't that cool!" She grinned and agreed. I felt like a kid on Christmas. I had only been in space once before, and that was when my tour plane had to make an emergency service call, when one of the landing gear wheels was deflated. We floated up there for maybe twenty minutes, and then sped to Rome. I felt like I could stay up there forever. When I voiced this request to Akita, she smiled.

"Your Circuits couldn't take it, Oujou-sama. Besides," she said pointing to earth.

"Prince Henry of England needs you." I began to laugh, remembering the time that the chubby ten-year old had specifically asked for a Meet and Meal for his birthday, and instead, I was left alone with him for three hours, while he made desperate attempt to have me go to bed with him. This all ended with my then-boyfriend Arthur stepping in and sending him to his chambers. I sighed. Akita noticed this, and put a supportive arm around my shoulder.

"It was best for both of you."

"But," I stuttered, holding back tears, "I thought he was the one!" Her face darkened.

"Hush! You're lucky to have a great job and a supportive family! Many girls don't have this at your age…" she trailed off.

"Besides, you're only eighteen, Miku; you got lots of opportunities to find Mr. Right." Then she added with a big smile,

"Hell, he might even appear on this trip!"

I pondered this during our landing sequence in Space Station 5. How little did I know that her words would be realized much sooner than expected.

We were received by Dr, Heywood Floyd, the man written at the bottom of our list. He looked to be a usually cheerful man, in his fifty's, with graying black hair, and a kind, wrinkled face. We also saw the two Russian men from before, Vladek Ovsiannikov, and his partner, Dimitri Aisenyev, who were Historians on the Lumiere Empire and the Silver Millennium. With them was another man, Dr. Sharlto Johannes, a South African Historian and Political Analyst.

"Very nice to meet you finally, Miss Hatsune and Miss Akita. If you'll all follow me, you've all made great time for the next Mission Briefing." Dr. Floyd said. I watched him as he trudged along.

"Um, Dr. Floyd?" I said nervously.

"Yes, Miss Hatsune?"

"I brought a special treat from Sapporo. It's a candy that relaxes the person that eats it, while stimulating the brain to focus. It's made of natural ingredients, and you looked tired, So I thought you might like some to use for the next 12 hours." He accepted and I gave him the candies. He popped one in his mouth in the hall, and when he held the door open I brushed past him. The candies were just ordinary life-savers, but I felt the urge to use them to hide my magic. Inside we all took a seat and the briefing began.

"Around a month ago the body of Yuki Sohmozaki was found on the shores of Tokyo bay, murdered by a jealous ex. All of that has been said and done, but a new investigation has been founded to understand how and why the corpse was transported to the site of TMA-1 as well as marked with strange foreign hieroglyphics. Your job," Dr. Floyd pointed at us (us being myself, Akita, Dr. Ovsiannikov, Dr. Aisenyev, and Dr. Johannes)

"Is to analyze the glyphs, translate them, and put their meanings into some sort of order." He then gave us our tickets to Mars, gave us some words of advice, and dismissed the meeting. On the way out of the room, Dr. Aisenyev accidentally knocked into a vase, which promptly fell of it's pedestal and shattered.

"OH MY GOD!" cried the woman, who was in the office straight across from the plant,

"Look what you've done! That was the very latest Waterford piece, one of a kind, and now you've ruined it!"

The woman was furious. I cautiously stepped in after whispering to Akita

"I gotta fix this, otherwise we'll be late, and someone will sue." Just before both parties began to argue, I called over,

"SHUSH! I can fix it! Give me some space and I will, Madam."

Our little party stepped aside and I contacted my powers by lifting my hands. At first nothing happened. But then, a quiet aqua light surrounded the pieces and the all lifted into the air. Then I pushed them to form back together. They suddenly pulsed a sharp, fire blue, then a deep purple then back to aqua and fused together. It was exactly as it had been before, only veins of aqua were running through it.

"I'm sorry it's not exactly the way it had been but…" the woman looked ecstatic.

"Oh no! It looked even better! Now the hallway will be even less boring!" then she stopped and had a thought.

"Perhaps the _Reception Desk_ is a better place for this…" as we walked away, Dr. Ovsiannikov inquired intensively. It was like a fly buzzing around my face when we reached the transport, I turned. "I'll tell you…" I pause for effect, "…_once we get to Mars_."


	3. Columbia Hills Base

Nearly an hour after his magical encounter, Ovsiannikov still wasn't satisfied. He continually asked me, and was continually discouraged by a slowly tiring Johannes, "But HOW?! Every theory and rule science and physics has doesn't apply to this, it doesn't make sense!" the yattering went on, and on, till Dimitri was able to excuse me from his partners hysteria. He somewhat reminded me of Tino, a close friend who represented the country Finland. I had to quickly stare out the window at the crimson planet ahead to forget the flood of memories with Arthur and the World Palace. It was like a huge piece of coral was polished and hung as if to be shown off to all of the universe. Akita was again texting when she said, "our Bros and Kaito-nii-chan are just in the briefing now." I nodded, and a thought popped into my head; Dr. Floyd had said that we would be joined by another recovered computer, and that we'd have to help him change into "one of us". I wonder what he meant by "Recovered"? And "One of us"? I thought about how I even got on this mission too. It was because all of the countries had to inform their superiors and the heads of government organizations about us and our former country. This means Alfred, otherwise known as America, had to tell Dr. Floyd. I shook away the memories, and began a conversation with Akita, speculating on who our new companion was. "Maybe it's a girl?" I wondered aloud. Akita sputtered on some juice that she was drinking, and shook her head. "it's a wonder we didn't turn on our creators at Crypton." she pointed out as she wiped her mouth on a nearby napkin. "Female computers are REALLY hard to create, without the going corrupt or shutting down." My mind wandered a bit. It was true. One computer that went rouge was V.I.K.I, who was supposed to be a woman. I remembered Kiku shaking his head while we watched it happen. These thoughts were jolted out of my head as we began our decent into the thin Martian atmosphere.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Two men were waiting for us inside the terminal. The first introduced himself as Dr. Frank Poole. He looked like a normal American citizen, but his partner was, quite frankly, somewhat astonishing. Mostly it was because of his eyes. They were a deep cerulean, and seemed to pierce my very being. It was kind of creepy. " I am Dr. David Bowman, and I'll be the Mission Commander until Dr. Floyd finishes his briefings at SS5 and Clavius. Now your bags will be delivered to your rooms, and I'll take you on a quick tour of Columbia Hills."

I could tell this was going to be waaaaaaaaaaay worse than hopping from Tokyo to Milan in under a half hour.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"AND IT WAS!" I yelled as I flopped on what was to be my bed for the next four months. Akita flopped on her own and laughed at my disgruntled-ness. Columbia Hills, as I soon found out, was a beautiful, but HUGE, international base, although most of the countries that had shares gave theirs up for some odd reason. The base was, well, at the base of the Columbia Hills, which the base was named after. Each of the seven peaks had a name: Anderson, Brown, Chawla, Clark, Husband, McCool, and Ramon Hill(s), respectively. They were all named after seven astronauts who died in the Space Shuttle Columbia Disaster of February 2nd, 2004. Rover Spirit, one of the Martian twin rovers that were launched between 2003-2004, found the hills and is placed in the main plaza as a monument in space exploration. There were libraries, computer labs, cafeterias, lecture halls, conference rooms, classrooms, robotics and computer science labs, even a complete spa with a public bath, using natural Martian water. "But you guys can get to that later, heres what your here for." our posse entered the medical wing and passed through some steel double doors into what looked like an operating room. All eyes fell onto her. Yuki Sohmazaki lay on a steel rolling table, a blanket covering the more inappropriate parts of her body. Everywhere else there were burn marks of Lunarian letter, symbols, and shapes. Her eyes were a dull blue, and her long black locks hardly reflected any light. _ I could've sworn that I saw Dave look more than "Professionally Sympathetic"Could he have had some personal relationship with her?_

I pondered this as I sat in the women's bath and entertained my new female coworkers by practicing my first purpose: singing. I sang Strobo Nights and Packaged because I felt that these were good songs to sing. All the women looked a little uplifted for work the next day and I felt good. I went to bed hoping that I would like and have a good encounter with my Computer/Android coworker the next morning. I set my alarm, and dreamt of a gorgeous man with red eyes and a black tail.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Yes this is Hetalia related. A LITTLE.

Dedicated to the brave souls who gave their lives for the sake of space exploration on 2/2/04

a tail is a hairstyle.


	4. 9000 Controversy

A Big Thanks to aprilfool1993, who reviewed this story and made some very good points.

Also, if she ever reads this fanfiction, I give credit to this version of Sal (except the streak and ponytail) to my friend, Valen (kittyXartist on deviantArt) Because her version would pwn anything I came up with.

Story's still on semi-hiatus until I get some feedback from my reviewers (aprilfool1993, RinKat, pandagrl365, and my Dad TT_TT;)

It'll probably become an AU.

Enjoy!

~*~*~*~*~*~

That morning would have been like any other during my stay. About a week into our mission, we were told to come to the main conference room for an important meeting. As we entered, Dr. Floyd greeted us and told us that we needed to visit someone before they could officially start this oh-so-important meeting, since it revolved around our observations. He took us to the largest robotics lab in the main part of the base. We passed a very large set of doors with a sign that blared

"WARNING: AUTHORIZED PERSONNEL ONLY." _Mental note. Never EVER go there, got it brain? _I thought to myself. I thought I heard a woman's voice coming from there, and the smell of cake. Shrugging it off, I looked at my new surroundings. We were now in a large, bullet-proof glass tunnel, running under an aquarium/lake, where Local animals and plants flourished.

"This way girls, you don't want to keep our friend waiting!" Dr. Floyd hurried us past a sitting area in the tunnel and went straight to the door ahead. Dr. Floyd pressed the intercom button.

"Dr. Chandra, your guests are here." There was a click and the door opened to reveal a table with two people having breakfast on it.

The man got up and introduced himself as Dr. Chandra. He was a short, balding man, with glasses, and a tiny tool set in his lab coat pocket. He smiled

"It's so very nice to meet you, both as a creator, and as a friend. I've heard many things about you from your father who helped me create this one." He motioned to the girl, who at this point came to introduce herself as well.

"Hello, my name is Sal, officially SAL-9000, but I think it's too formal, so call me whatever you like." She wore a white jacket with two blue dots at the shoulder, and elbow length red accents on the sleeves and bottom of the jacket, as well as jet-black hair with one blue streak, and bright blue eyes. She was quite the interesting one, and I knew I'd want to get to know her a lot more. An awkward silence filled the air after we introduced ourselves, when I noticed Sal was wringing her hands. She suddenly asked,

"Are you the people here to help my brother?" I shot a look at Floyd who looked like he knew way more than he was letting one. It bugged me a lot, and I knew it bugged Akita even more. I spoke tentatively,

"Well let's see what and who your brother is, because if there's anything we can do to help, we'll try." Her face seemed to brighten into a huge smile, as she flung her arms around us, which I found was probably very uncharacteristic for this person. We stepped into a cubicle like lab, where we saw two very strange things. One was what (I thought) I recognized as one of the HAL-9000 computers (what did it stand for again? Heuristically programmed Algorithmic something or other?).

It's "eye" light was very dim but I could tell that it was on. The other thing was what looked to be a half finished android for the 9000 unit. He had jet-black hair like Sal, which was pulled into a tail. Something clicked because suddenly I was onto the little box trying to figure out why it seemed to be in a coma. Floyd put a hand on my shoulder. "Miku, it's time for us to go. You'll get another chance to toy with this little fella." I mouthed "we'll be back" to Sal to make her feel better.

"So why did you take us there?" Akita inquired. "You'll see. You'll see."

~*~*~*~*~*~

"You want me to do WHAT?!" I was stunned. Just because I fixed Stephen Hawking's power chair with craft wire and a Pink Pearl eraser didn't mean I could help this thing. But then again, I felt a certain sense of duty to help my "brethren", so to speak. My mind somewhat wandered back to when I was a young android and I couldn't really utilize my leg or wings yet. Whenever I wanted to go to a different area I had to wail to be carried there, I HATED it. And obviously, this matter was important to somebody, since Sal was his own sister.

I sighed and scanned the report on how he got into this "coma". As the pages increased on the mission report, I began to link it all together and deduced a incredible theory;

The government commissioned Hal ad Sal for the space program. They were of the 9000 series so, their main purpose was to report on everything and never distort or hide the truth…Which was exactly what was hidden in Hal's hard drive. The Council of Aeronautics informed Hal on the true reason for the ruinous Jupiter Mission, to investigate a radio signal sent by TMA-1, which seemed to be in the news after the mission failed. The poor computer began to feel guilty about the recording and what he was keeping from his crewmates, Dr. David Bowman and Dr. Frank Poole, and accidentally made an error on reporting a fault in the communications unit of the Discovery I. When disconnection was ruled as the only alternative to use if he was malfunctioning, Hal panicked and killed Poole, who was changing the unit again on mission control's wishes, by pulling out his airtube using an EVA pod. Poole was found drifting around Io five years later and was revived using a new technique. Hal then killed the rest of the crew, except for Bowman who went to catch Poole. Bowman was able to get aboard, despite losing yet another EVA pod, and disconnect Hal, when he saw something similar to TMA-1. He took the last pod out and disappeared for awhile, then was found aimlessly wandering the area around the Tycho crater and TMA-1 site on the moon. Both crewmembers were reunited and began working at the base on Mars, swearing to only go as far as mars with a 9000 computer. Hal was retrieved and taken to the same base where he'd been in stasis ever since he arrived.

Well, at least that was my theory, since Floyd once again hinted at some kind of connection. When I finished, anger welled up inside me.

_Why would they do that?!_ I was beside myself._ Didn't they know what would happen if they told secrets to a computer whose purpose was not to?! What a bunch of hypocrates!_

I sighed and spoke in a semi harsh tone. "Ok, we'll do it. But either you tell me to create a program that enables him to keep secrets without getting all panicky, or your damned spy will kill one of you, AGAIN."

I spat, eyeing Frank and Dave. They definitely looked as if they would help at a moment notice, even after he killed one of them in cold blood. The rest of that room, however, was sheepish. Some looked extremely pissed that some girl, not just any girl, but a female android, was calling the shots on such a touchy matter. And other just looked guilty. I facepalmed and sighed exasperatedly.

"Honestly did we not learn anything from the NS-5 disaster from when those damn three laws were in place?"

"But it's a computer, it doesn't know, isn't a human, he could kill again even if you do change some of his programming he could start a revolution you know lik-"

"Don't give me any of that 'Robots are evil creations with no souls and will kill a small child in cold blood. You ALL know that any robot or computer that was created after 1984 had 'Kokoro'."

I defended my "species" with the greatest achievement in programming ever, the one that gave the system a heart.

"AND HE KILLED SOMEBODY, GOD, YES, BUT!!! You indirectly caused Frank's death by giving that stupid clip to Hal! Did you not happen to think that LYING is not NATURALLY in his programming, eh!!?"

the room was deathly silent when many of the doctors stood and proclaimed anti-techno progressive chants, and tried to kick me out. Some of the others guarded myself, Akita, and Sal, who was there on her brother and creator's behalf. Finally Akita was able to work her way onto the meeting table and she stomped once on it. It cracked, and everyone in the room jumped several feet in the air. They faced my sibling who looked upon us with a disgusted air.

"Let me put this into perspective," she said slyly, beginning to pace on the table.

"Say you're a housekeeping robot, and your rich master has a mistress. One evening, you enter his study with a pot of coffee, and find that he's bludgeoned his own wife with the fireplace poker. He swears to you that he'll have you permanently disconnected and melted down if you tell a soul. Your friend, a robo-cop, asks if everything's alright at your house. You stammer out a "we're fine," and are terrified that he'll find out. Months pass, and finally one day you just cant take the unbearable guilt anymore, and you are led to believe that the only way out is by destroying the people that would do the most harm if they found out. So you bludgeon your master and his mistress, and disconnect your best friend, and you slowly spiral into madness, tik tok tik tok." The whole room sounded like a snowy battlefield. Not a sound was made as everyone thought. Bowman finally made a move.

"Well, since we're having so much trouble deciding, I, personally, think we should go to lunch and get some extra work done before we make a decision."

When I got back to my room, I didn't even change. I just fell on my bed and slept for three hours, while my brain processed all that info.

Thank goodness for Dave Bowman.


	5. Hesitant Recovery

I woke at 2:30 the next morning. I unconsciously dressed myself and snuck to the lab. Dr. Chandra was asleep in a dorm, and Sal was regenerating, but I tip-toed past anyway. I looked over my new patient, and checked the scan reports. The programmers underestimated the problem, claiming it to be impossible. All it needed was a new mother board, and exhaust fan. I had no trouble connecting the fan, but the motherboard was a little tricky. I soon found a steaming mug of tea in my grip, and Sal at my side. We worked on the part until 5:30, and I wiped my forehead with my sleeve.

"Whew. Done. Shall we try him out?"

I glanced at Sal, and she nodded. I sent a quick prayer up to whoever would listen, and flipped the switch. The average whirring of a starting computer began, and the main operating monitor started up. There were two other monitors on either side of the first; the one on the left monitored computer activity, and the right was connected to Hal's eye, showing what he saw. This flicked on and lit up, as the said eye also lit to full blown red. His eye glanced at me, then Sal, then trained back on me. I gave a grin and introduced myself.

"Good Morning, Hal. My name is Miku Hatsune. I will be helping you." I paused, and the computer hesitantly responded.

"Good Morning,...Miku Hatsune. What will you be helping me with?"

"Well, I will explain later. For now, Will you feel alright if I invite Dr. Chandra, Dr. Floyd, Dr. Poole, Dr. Bowman, and Sal in?"

"...Yes."

!-- page { size: 8.5in 11in; margin: 0.79in } P { margin-bottom: 0.08in } --

"Gentlemen...," I glanced around in the crowded lab. " and ladies," I smiled, finding Akita and the others in the crowd.

" Only two weeks ago was I assigned to help one of my brethren. You great minds, claimed that he was unreachable and impossible to repair, and therefore you turned to us, to see if we could help. So we did. Discovery I's HAL 9000 is fully functional."

At this point there were various whispers and uneasy glances from the crowd. I caught the eye of Rin, who was simply uneasy due to the readiness of rebellion against us. She looked relieved when I winked at her, and I continued.

"I will begin the project of Hal's android body, so he will look like one of us, and will easily help us with missions and other matters. Now let me bring him out so you can see for yourselves."

I motioned to Sal, and she carted out the box with the red eye. Once his eye was pointed at the crowd he introduced himself,

"Good Morning, Ladies and Gentlemen. I am the Discovery I's HAL 9000 Unit. I am fully operational, and am well aware of my wrong doings. I have studied the indecent and concluded that it was irrational for me, as well as the Council's fault of entrusting such a secret. Undoubtedly the world now knows about it. I apologize to Frank, and am glad that we had the technology that we could use to help him."

Frank gave a relieved nod toward the computer,

"Thank You, Hal. This Lecture is dismissed."

As I wheeled the computer back into his little lab, he asked timidly,

"Did I do well? Have I been forgiven?" I reassured him.

"Just chill out, Hal. I'm going to lunch right now, and I'll get the full report from the guys when I get down there."

!-- page { size: 8.5in 11in; margin: 0.79in } P { margin-bottom: 0.08in } --

"...and then I see this Marine's ass shoot out of sight with this Gryphon chasing after! And we're like, 'OHMYFRICKINGOD. HE'S GOING TO DIE! But no! He comes back through the trees riding the damn thing like he was friends with it from years ago! It was the weirdest thing..."

Dr. Weaver, an earlier arrival that was apart of the investigation team, had been retelling a story about Jake, a Marine who was hired as part of another mission on Solaria and its Gryphon population. Then the conversation turned exactly the way I wanted it to.

"So Miku, how in the world did you get Hal running again? There is no way he could've been fixed!" Dr. Chandra asked.

"Um, well, not to be rude but, Did you ever think to check the exhaust system or motherboard? I mean really?" The table was laughing again.

" So, Frank are you really comfortable with forgiving him?"

"Hrrrm, I dunno, since he did kill me, but I suppose it was one of those 'panic-attack' type of things, I can see where he was coming from, but for god's sake, Floyd! How did you not see that coming?" It was an honest question that made the table chuckle.

"Well, I dunno, probably just thought we were bigger that the manual. In other news, you said you were going to get those blueprints to us today?"

"Yup. Rin and I drafted them up after the meeting, and we got the final approval from the dude who'll be walking around in it so..." I pushed them to the middle of the table, and the scientists converged on them.

"Ohmygosh, He's gorgeous! Who will be able to create something like that? Such divine work, looks at the gears..." I silently slipped away, knowing Dave would return them to me.

!-- page { size: 8.5in 11in; margin: 0.79in } P { margin-bottom: 0.08in } --

I entered the training and Rec center, hoping to get my mind off of the call I would make in an hours time.

"Hey, Neytiri..." I cooed to the Gryphon in her stable. She cooed back, and trotted over, stretching her hind lion legs, and wings. I scratched her under her beak, her favorite place, and fed her some fish. I led her over to the edge of the Gryphon stables, where the area dropped off into a oxygen introduced Martian landscape. I leaped onto her back, and surged forward, leaping off of the edge, and her wings caught the air. She glided above the water, and spun up ward. I pushed her into a dive through a waterfall, and various other tricks before, reaching my destination: A phone in a peaceful garden. I landed, gave Neytiri some fish, and meditated for a few minutes. I then dialed the World Palace's phone number, and Elizaveta, my best friend and the representative for Hungary picked up. I sucked in a deep breath and said,

"Hi, Elizaveta-nee-chan, can you get Otou-san on the line? You won't believe this..."

Phew. Told you it was going to be an AU.

There are several Avatar references in this one, 1. is the story about Jake, edited from the original movie line about him running from the Thanator, told from Grace's point of view at lunch. 2. Dr. Weaver's last name is from Sigourney Weaver, the actress who plays Grace, and 3. Neytiri's name.

Fun!


End file.
